wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dragonbite
Dragonbite's Backstory: Dragonbite was the second dragonet born to Adder and Mamba of the SandWings. His parents lived, along with his older sister, Krait, in a small desert town called Harpton. Krait was born seven year earlier than him, and was the perfect dragonet, down to the last scale. Dragonbite, meanwhile, was... weird. He had mainly tan scales, with a rusty brown crest. He had white splotches all over him, and he didn't have any wings, like a normal SandWing. Not even stubs to show that they had been forming. His father, Adder, instantly took a disliking to Dragonbite, and tossed the newly hatched dragonet onto the street, hoping to kill him. Fortunately for the dragonet, he managed to roll out of the way of the dragons in the street, straight into a basket of fruit, which he hid in the bottom of. The basket was soon picked up by a SandWing merchant, who went house-to-house selling her goods. As the merchant came to the last house, she noticed that the basket still seemed pretty heavy, but she didn't know why. The merchant got back to her stall, and set the basket down, and opened the lid, wondering why it was heavy. The merchant saw a wingless SandWing dragonet sitting at the bottom, looking up at her. The SandWing picked the dragonet up, and asked him where his parents were. Dragonbite shrugged his shoulders, and smiled toothily at the older SandWing. The SandWing, whose name was Donkey, named the dragonet in her talons Dragonbite, after the most feared snake in Pyrrhia: the Dragonbite Viper. Donkey raised Dragonbite as her own son, and didn't tell him about how she had found him until much later, when he turned seven. By then, Dragonbite was a pretty good merchant. He helped Donkey with the shop, until one day, he felt something, almost like a presence in his mind, that at first, just gave him a headache, then took him over, and he attacked any SandWing he could get his claws near. As it turned out, he had been possessed by a long-dead NightWing named Lifeseeker. Lifeseeker's backstory: Lifeseeker hatched to Fartalons and Visionscales along with her twin siblings Deathseeker and Hopeseeker.(Their parents are not very original with names). At the age of eight, Lifeseeker joined the NightWing army along with her parents and her siblings. After one of the battles, Lifeseeker and her family were taken captive by the SandWings. After a year in the SandWing prison, the guards brought her out, and Lifeseeker watched as her parents and her sister, Hopeseeker, were killed. She also watched as Deathseeker emerged from the shadows of the dungeon, and watched, emotionless, as their family members were killed. Lifeseeker ran at her brother, enraged at his betrayal, but was stopped by the guards, who dragged her back to her cell. Two years later, Lifeseeker was released. She immediately went back to fighting the SandWings, this time even more ferociously than before as vengeance for what they did. She also vowed that if she ever got her claws on Deathseeker again, she wouldn't hesitate to rip him to shreds. In the middle of the last battle of the war, Lifeseeker was attacked by four SandWings at once, who stabbed her multiple times with their tail barbs. Lifeseeker was stuck in the afterlife, but came back as a ghost and possessed a SandWing named Dragonbite four centuries after she died. Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844) Category:Occupation (Merchant)